No Time For Second chances
by AppleCider1412
Summary: random poly bunny about yukiko and yusaku. i plan to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: i do NOT own Detective Conan, if i did, heiji would have been shrunk along time ago)  
done by me and my freind Violinzgurl

Yukiko was absolutely bored. For the past few weeks, Yusaku had spent his days pent up in his room, only coming down to eat dinner and such.  
She had gotten used to such behavior after over 10 years, now almost at 20 years of marriage, but this was different.  
It did not help that she had to hear the news of a new book the deadline being sometime soon from the editor rather than Yusaku himself.  
Why were men born so dense as to forget this important day of the year?  
Yukiko sighed as she glanced at the clock.  
It was six o clock. Yusaku came down, a tired look to his eyes, his hair ruffled, and glasses slightly askew.  
They ate in silence.  
"Yusaku, aren t you forgetting something important?" " Your birthday? No that was two months ago ".. Yusaku sounded exasperated.  
Honestly, a world-renowned detective forgetting his wedding anniversary was unheard of.  
Later that night, Yukiko glanced at the clock.  
It was an hour after midnight, another day gone without more than ten words from Yusaku.  
Really, she was going to be very unhappy in the morning and every woman needed her beauty sleep .  
Knock, knock.

"Hmm?"

"Yusaku." Yukiko said this is a low tone, without even bothering to open the door.  
She had seen it many times, his back facing her, a faint glint of the computer screen lighting off his glasses.  
"Today was our wedding anniversary." Her voice quivered just the slightest of amounts.  
The faint tapping of fingers over keyboard sounded from behind the door.  
"I ve been waiting for two weeks for you to get off that damned story of yours, and do something for once! For the past two weeks, you ve barely talked to me. And that was what only ten words?! " Yukiko felt an awful lump in her throat but continued.  
"If you re going to just ignore the fact that I exist, then fine, keep it that way! " A silence greeted her outburst, and Yukiko, half sobbing ran out the door A lone tear slid down her face.  
After the door shut, a startled Yusaku burst out of the room.

"Yukiko?"

It was too late.  
The rain fell in a downpour and all he could do was sit, alone, hearing the faint sound of engines fade.


	2. Chapter 2

"what...just happened?" he was confused and ran to the nearest phone.

After a long night alone on an airplane form LA. she was glad to step foot back in japan. she called a cab and waited on one of the benches outside the airport. she looked around, flashing lights,tall buildings, and the smell of food were everywhere. it was just like she remembered it when she came back 3 years ago. at the time she was dressed as Edogawa Fumiyo so she didn't get much time to herself then.

As the cab came and she got in she started to think about shinichi and what was going on with him. how would he take what she was going to do. yukiko was determined to do this but she wasn't sure of the effect it would have on shinichi,ran, kogoro, pretty much everyone.

"Kisaki Law office,please" she answered the cab driver and the car drove off.

,,,,,,,,

A bright and clear morning was what awaited Shinichi when he first woke up. another day ase Edogawa Conan. today makes three years since he turned into conan and he wasn't going to like it.

"conan-kun! wake up! it's time for breakfast and if you don't hurry up you'll be late" Ran called from the otherside of the door.

Conan was 10 years old today and was growing taller so they added another apartment ontop of the Mouri's .it was getting too small and Ran wanted to stay near her dad to make sure he doesn't 'drink himself into a coma' as she put it. both she and conan lived upstairs while Kogoro had his own apartment.

He trudged into the kitchen and quickly ate his breakfast before walking to the door "conan-kun..."

"ah. yes?" he said turneding around to face her as she stood up

"do you think...shinichi will come back today?it's his birthday again...and i have three presents waiting for him.." her foice kinda faded off after that when she just looked at the wall

"i'm sure he'll come back soon,Ran-neechan. if not then he's a fool" he added a child's voice to it but inside he was hurting having to lie to her. Haibara had announced there was no hope for a cure when they entered 4th grade last was still getting over the shock abit.

"come on,Ran-neechan!you'll be late too" he ran to the door opening it. she smiled,following after him and locking the door. As soon as the door was locked and they were on their phone rang.

"chaa~ they're not answering" she hung up the phone. Yukiko had arrived at Eri's law office at 4AM that day and brought a case and some papers for both of them to sign. she wanted this out of the way as soon as possable.

"they're proberably off at school righ now,yuki-chan. we'll call them again this afternoon. now tell me why you want to do this..." Kisaki-san looked up from her desk.


End file.
